


This Kind of Love

by yourstrulyhn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Crack, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Other, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhn/pseuds/yourstrulyhn
Summary: "It's never boring when you live with Johnny."
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

You figured that after a long week of working and covering shifts, you could sleep in peace to catch up on rest. That proved to be difficult when you had a roommate such as Johnny Seo. 

For reasons that you dare not ask, he was already out of bed and doing all kinds of things in the apartment. You deeply inhaled as you rolled over to glare at the door as if he would telepathically get the message to be quiet. 

Turns out, he didn’t.

“Embrace me!” Johnny made a request as he kicked open your door with no regard for whether you were still sleeping or not.

“What the-” Before you had the chance to react, he positioned his leg behind him and pushed off the ball of his foot to launch himself at you. Your eyes widened at the tall giant, bracing yourself for the incoming force that you knew was going to hurt. When he landed on you, you let out a groan and buried your face further into your covers. Ticked off, you tried to kick him off of you but he didn’t budge an inch. “Johnny, it’s nine in the morning. Go away! I don’t want to see your face until at least noon.”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” He laughed, pinching your cheek to which you also pushed off.

“Get off of me, you idiot.”

“I can’t. I have a need to be as close as possible to my favorite person in the whole wide world.”

You peeked out from under the blanket and through narrowed eyes, you saw a big smile plastered on his face. Your face immediately fell into a scowl and you clicked your tongue.

“What do you want?” 

He continued to smile at you, only tightening his arms around you as his response. This brought more suspicion. He either needed something done for him or he did something bad.

“Nothing, nothing. Why would you assume that I want something? It’s like you don’t trust me at all! Come on, do those all years together mean nothing to you?”

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and stared at him, trying to get information from his facial expression.

“You broke something, didn’t you?” You sighed.

Without an ounce of remorse, he nodded. “I indeed broke something.”

“And may I ask what it is that you broke this time, Johnny?”

“Why do you have to say my name like that? It’s so scary sounding!” He whined, but you weren’t going to give in.

“Johnny,” You smiled and repeated his name, but in more of a threatening tone. It sent chills down his spine. It was scarier than the first time you said it.

“Okay, okay. Fine! I broke the fridge door.”

“You what?” You said through clenched teeth.

“But I fixed it though, so don’t worry!”

“Putting tape on it and calling it a day does not count as fixing it.”

“Then, I’ll be calling our parents about how to fix it properly today.”

You let out a tired sigh and threw your head back into the pillow. It was barely ten minutes since you woke up, yet you had to deal with Johnny’s shenanigans this early in the morning.

“There, there,” He laughed and patted your head, making your hair more of a mess than before. You groaned, swatting his hand away. Since he messed with you enough, for now, he finally climbed off you.

“Time for breakfast, nerd.”

“Don’t want any,” You yawned, which made him dramatically and loudly gasp. He spun around, offended. With a frown on his face and his hands on his hips, he turned into your mother in an instant.

“Now, Y/N. It is important to eat breakfast every day,” He began.

“All right, all right. I’ll get it.” You clicked your tongue and dragged yourself out of bed. You knew he would have too much fun impersonating your mother and would it throughout the day. Thus, you saved yourself from that by doing as he said.

You followed him to the kitchen, making your own respective breakfast. Then, you sat down at the table. You were about to take a bite out of your cereal when you felt the feeling of being stared at. You looked up at him.

“Yes?” You said in annoyance.

“I mean this in the nicest way.” You arched an eyebrow as he took a deep breath. “You look terrible.”

“Wow, I love when you boost my self-esteem. It’s like all of my insecurities just flew out the window.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He smiled and shot finger guns at you. 

You rolled your eyes, then turned your attention back to your breakfast where you were finally able to eat. That was until Johnny leaned onto the table with a spoonful of cereal raised up to your mouth.

“What are you doing now?”

“I’m feeding you, obviously.”

“I can see that, but why?”

“It’s practice for my future partner, duh. Jeez, Y/N. Get with the program.”

You scoffed. “Yeah, as if you’re ever going to get a partner.”

He stared blankly at you, unaffected, and used to your words.

“Would you just eat already? My hand’s getting tired.”

“Well, then I guess it’s going to keep hurting,” You said as you stuffed another spoonful into your mouth. All while maintaining eye contact with him. You smiled as the finishing touch.

“Come on! I’m trying to be romantic here!” He whined, making you roll your eyes. You quickly chewed before eating his. Satisfied, Johnny started his breakfast.

“Are you happy now?”

“Very much, yes.”

You chuckled. “You’re such a baby.”

“You mean your bab-”

“Do not finish that sentence.”

“I am your baby, it’s the truth. You just can’t admit it to yourself.” He smirked. You frowned, flicking his forehead hard. As he held the wounded area, he let out a whine. “You’re so mean to me!”

“It brings me joy.” You shrugged, eyes trailing to the schedule hanging up on the fridge. You tried not to look down at the poor attempt of fixing the bottom half of the fridge to at least have a sane morning.

Noticing that you were quiet and focused on the schedule, Johnny’s attention was also on it. “You know, I’m surprised we’re still consistent with it. I expected for it to be used once and forgotten.”

You nodded. “I know, but I think that’s because it’s out of fear of our mothers scolding us if we don’t use it.”

“True that.”

“Why? Just why?” You shook your head at his choice of his words, regretting having to hear that while he laughed. You got up from your seat to put your bowl in the sink with him following suit. He scarfed down his food, almost choking until you told him to slow down.

He stood behind you as you two checked over the schedule. You clicked your tongue and held the back of your neck, then turned your head to glare at him.

“What?”

“You’re breathing on my neck, idiot.” Which only made his smile widen. His arms wrapped around your body to keep you trapped as he continued to breathe on your neck like the annoying brat he was. You tried to fight your way out of his grip. “Johnny!”

“Give me a big, smothering kiss and I’ll consider letting you go.”

“In your dreams.” You stuck your tongue out at him, then let out a whine when he didn’t stop teasing you. He rolled his eyes and moved so that he could sneak a kiss on your cheek.

Your eyes widened in horror at the realization of what happened. With a release of his hands, your hands flew to your cheek, rubbing off his kiss. Meanwhile, he watched you in amusement.

“Gross! I’ve been infected with the Johnny germs!”

“Oh, come on. You don’t mean that. You actually love getting the Johnny germs. See?” He puckered his lips and tried to hug you again. You shoved your hand into his face to stop him from getting any closer.

“Stay away.”

He shook his head and sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “So rude. You don’t even appreciate my love for you.”

“What can you do?"

“I’m going to cry about it. How’s that?”

“Have fun.”

“Hey! You were supposed to comfort me and say ‘no, that’s not true, Johnny! I love you and want all your attention on me all the time!’” He pulled you in another hug and rubbed his cheek against your head.

“No thanks. I’ll take a hard pass.”

“Then, to make up for it, you have to spend the day with me!”

“Fine. Let’s go grocery shopping then.”

“But we went two weeks ago.”

“And we’re already out of food because the boys devoured everything when they came over for game night,” You said. “Plus, Taeyong gave me a long lecture the other day about how bad living off ramen is, so we have to get actual food.”

“Fine.”

So you were off to the grocery store.

Thinking about it, maybe you shouldn’t have taken Johnny after all. When you walked into the store, he said that he had to absolutely push the cart to which you didn’t bother arguing with him. You let him do it.

“Okay. You get the first half of the list and I’ll get the other half. We can be efficient that way and-”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, bye!” He exclaimed before running off with the cart. You let out a tired sigh. After a few minutes of questioning your life choices, you grabbed a shopping basket and went to the different aisles.

It didn’t take long for you to grab everything when you didn’t have a distraction with you. It was usually him asking if he could buy this or that every five seconds.

Crossing the second-to-last thing you needed, you grabbed the last ingredient you needed for tonight’s dinner. That was until you heard loud shuffling in the other aisle. You ignored it and continued your shopping. You didn’t care what others did at the grocery store if they didn’t bother you. Plus, it wasn’t your idiot, so you didn’t have to worry.

Then, more noises came from that side again. What followed made you want to walk out of the store.

“Y/N! Where are you? I’m scared!”

Your eyes widened from the loud volume and realization dawned on you. It was your roommate who stupidly yelled for you in the store. You facepalmed and groaned.

“Johnny, I’m in the aisle next to you. Please shut up.”

“Y/N? Is that really you? Or am I dreaming?”

Begrudgingly, you walked over to him and crossed your arms upon seeing him. His face lit up when he saw you. He ran towards you, both he and the cart came to a harsh stop as he gave you an innocent smile.

“Why are you like this, Johnny Seo?”

“Because.”

You stared at him.

“You are no longer my roommate,” You said before walking off without him. He whined your name in a cute way as he followed you, begging for you to take him back.

“But we’ve been best friends since we were babies! You can’t just throw away all our memories like that! You can’t do that!”

You stopped walking and glanced over your shoulder. “Oh, yeah? Johnny Seo, your friendship card if revoked.”

You didn’t even have the chance to coolly walk away like you planned when he pulled you into a bear hug. You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. You rolled your eyes and patted his arm.

“All right, all right. I was just joking. Put me down and let’s get going already.”

But he wasn’t going to let go.

“Johnny. Seriously.”

He shook his head. “Not until you reinstate my friendship card and let me be your roommate again!”

“I never said you weren’t my roommate, just that your friend-”

“Take it back!”

“You can have your friendship card back and you’re still my roommate.”

“I don’t think you mean that.”

“Fine. Johnny Seo, will you be my roommate again since I’m too lazy to actually move out all of your stuff?”

“You were serious?” He exclaimed. He swung you side to side, your shoulder coming close to the shelf.

“Wait, Johnny-”

With one last swing, you made contact with the shelf and sent its content onto the floor. The two of you stared at the mess as he slowly placed you down on the floor. You looked at each other, then back at the floor and at each other again.

“We should probably do something about this, right?”

“We should, yeah.”

You continued to look at each other.

“Run?”

“Run.”


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another stressful situation created by Johnny Seo.

"I just don’t understand. How exactly-”

“I know. I’m sorry, but it happened so fast that I don’t even know why and where it went wrong.”

You let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose to prevent the incoming headache. Johnny was kneeling in front of you like a scolded child with a big pout on his lips. He truly felt horrible for the mess he made. While you usually had a problem of giving in to his puppy dog eyes, you couldn’t forgive him so easily this time.

“Johnny. You just broke both of our phones with your fidget spinner.”

“Trickshot.” He snapped his fingers into finger guns.

“How-” You took a deep breath to maintain your temper. “Do you even manage to do that?"

“You know-” He paused to find the right words to say, then ultimately gave up and shrugged. “Yeah. Honestly, I can’t even explain it myself.”

Holding up the cracked phones in your hands to compare, the two of you looked over the damages. There was a crack that ran up the whole screen and branched out, completely shattering your screens.

You had left Johnny for ten minutes after getting fed up with him talking about his consideration to make his fidget spinner a family heirloom. When you came back, there was a big mess in the living room to which neither one of you could explain how it got that bad and a Johnny Seo in the middle of it.

“So what should we do now?”

“Well. We could either let them be and have our mothers yell at us for being irresponsible for five hours, or we could get them fixed because we don’t want to die by our mothers’ hands!” You fumed.

“I like the second option better,” Johnny answered and nodded as if it was a wise answer that he made up himself.

“Get in the car.”

“Will do.”

You drove the two of you to the closest place you knew could help you with this situation. You handed them the phones, the worker asked how you broke it to this state. When you explained the situation, he gave you an odd look as he looked between the two of you. Nonetheless, he took the request and went to work. After what seemed like hours, your phones were fixed, and you were able to return home.

“Let’s never tell our mothers about what happened,” Johnny brought up when you both plopped down on the couch after the whole ordeal. The fear of being scolded had taken several years off your life.

“You mean about how you, Johnny Seo, single-handedly broke our phones with a fidget spinner.” He gulped. He knew he was never going to live this down.

He nervously laughed and his eyes pleaded with you. You sighed.

“Fine. This mess will only be between the two of us until the day we die.”

“Ah, we also can’t tell the boys either. I don’t want to be lectured or get made fun of.”

“Which again, a situation you caused.”

“Y/N!”

You rolled your eyes and held out your hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“Give.”

“Give what? My hand in marriage? Ah, I didn’t know you wanted to get married so quickly, Y/N!”

“Fidget spinner, Johnny. Give me the fidget spinner.”

“What! You can’t! We can never be separated!”

“Johnny.”

“But-” His voice trailed off, his eyes softening with sadness.

“No buts. I’m confiscating it after today’s disaster.”

He pouted and let out a whine, slowly retrieving it from his pockets. Looking down at his precious toy, he looked at you and shook his head. He refused to give up his fidget spinner, cradling it to his chest. You frowned.

“Give it to me.”

“But Jeno gave this to me. You can’t take it away.”

You sighed, rubbing your temples. “Sometimes, I forget who’s older when you act this way.”

“Hey, hang on a second. What happened to your fidget spinner? Why isn’t it being confiscated? You give me yours first.”

“Don’t change the subject. If you took mine, you’d still have a fidget spinner in your possession, which defeats the whole purpose of me taking yours away in the first place.”

“Big braining.” He nodded. “No, but really. Where’s yours? It’s only fair if both are taken away.”

“I’m not going to do anything to the fidget spinners, so you can relax-”

“Y/N, where is it?”

You cleared your throat.

“Nowhere,” You mumbled, turning your head to head to avoid his intense stare on you. The longer he stared, the more your cheeks turned red. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“Y/N. Did you break something else with your fidget spinner?”

“No.”

“Y/N,” Johnny said, getting closer to you and gently pulling your face to look at him. Trying your best to avoid his eyes, you cleared your throat. 

“I may have, sort of have broken your tv with it.”

“You what?” His eyes widened.

“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed because you truly did feel bad. It wasn’t your fault his tv was in the way of your fidget spinner. Things just happened and here you were.

“Y/N, that’s worse than breaking our phones?”

“Huh? How does that make sense?” Now, the two of you were screaming at each other with accusations.

“Because now we can’t even watch movies and shows together! We’re breaking traditions!” He cried with despair. The thought of that disheartened him. Then, he let out a huff and stuck his hand out with what you believed were tears forming in his eyes. You raised an eyebrow. “You know? Since we both broke something, let’s take the blame together. We’re calling a truce, all right?”

You groaned but shook your head, nonetheless. “Fine.”

After settling the dispute, you and Johnny fell back onto the couch with a sigh of relief, releasing the tension. You were starting to fall asleep from the quietness and the exhaustion from today’s mess, taking its toll on you. That was until Johnny brought up a point.

“Wait, didn’t our parents say they were going to visit soon?”

“Yeah, in about two weeks. Why?” You turned your head to give him your full attention.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing, I just wanted to make sure. We should probably hide the tv before they come then.”

“That would be ideal, yes.”

“But do we want to do it right now is the next question.”

“Not really.”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me. Tomorrow it is then.”

You looked at each other and laughed. 

“Hey. If we’re confiscating the fidget spinners, can’t we at least have some fun before we let them go?”

You snorted. “You say that as if we’re sending our kids off to college or something.”

“So you-”

“Don’t even finish.” You put your hand over his mouth. You really didn’t want to know what he was thinking. You stared at each other, then you sighed. “All right. What would you like to do with them since we’re parting with them soon?”

You removed your hand to reveal a big smirk plastered on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, you’re in for a wild ride.”

**

“You know. This wasn’t what I was expecting, but I’m also not the least bit surprised.

Johnny had his head tilted back as his fidget spinner spun on the tip of his nose while yours spun in between in his index and thumb. He called it his party trick, one that will capture the attention of all you watched. You honestly couldn’t find it in yourself to hate the trick when you had to admit it was a little impressive.

“Hey, want to see if I can put yours on my tongue?”

“Johnny. You’re going to hurt yourself this way.”

“No way. I’ve got skills, Y/N. The skills of the fidget spinner master.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“That doesn’t sound like you have much belief in me.”

“Because I don’t. There’s no way you can do it.”

“No, no. I got it. Watch this.”

Having a strong desire to prove you wrong, Johnny put all his concentration towards doing the trick. Meanwhile, you watched him as close as possible to make sure he didn’t pull any tricks. And because you wanted to prove him right by your statement.

With precision and caution, he slowly moved your fidget spinner from in between his fingers to the tip of his tongue. But the adrenaline must've gotten to him and he moved too fast. Instead of landing on his tongue like it was supposed to, it hit him in the eye. He let out a weird noise before falling back onto the couch, his soul leaving his body.

“Johnny!” You let out a scream, running to his rescue. You cradled his face as you listened to him groan in pain. Shaking his shoulders, you hoped to get a response from him. You gasped and stood up before scrambling to the kitchen to get ice. “Ice. I need ice!”

You hear him let out another whine from the living room, making you more nervous.

“Johnny, no! You can’t die on me!”

“Y/N,” He managed to croak out as he looked up at the ceiling, reaching his hand up towards it. “I think I can see the light.”

“Johnny!”


	3. Chapter 3

A new episode of your anime came out yesterday and you were trying to watch in peace, but Johnny had other plans. As he always did when you wanted some time to destress. Just a few minutes into your show, he came up to you with an urgent request since you were apparently the only person who could help him.

“I need you to wear these shirts.”

“For what reason?” You questioned, barely paying him any attention. You hoped he was going to leave, but of course, he didn’t do that. Oh, no. Not when he had the urge to bother you like he always does.

You leaned to the side to see past him, but he took a step in the same direction and blocked your view. You took a deep breath, then tried the other way to which he followed you. Realizing you weren’t going to be able to watch with him doing that, you gave up on trying. You paused the show, then gave him your undivided attention. You smiled through gritted teeth. “Yes, Johnny?”

He shoved two different shirts towards you and said his request. “Try these on.”

“Why do I have to do that?” You frowned. He interrupted you for this?

“Because I have to see which one would look better on me.”

“So, then try them on yourself? How exactly does me trying them on help you?”

He rolled his eyes as if you were supposed to know what he meant by doing this. Which you didn’t.

“Just go put them on and come show me after.” He pushed the shirts into your hands and shooed you away. You didn’t know why you obeyed him, but you walked to your bedroom to get changed.

“This is stupid and yet, I’m doing it anyway.”

Nonetheless, you took off your shirt and changed into the first shirt, which was a silky pajama top. The fabric felt nice on your skin and you almost considered stealing it for yourself had it not been for the purpose of helping Johnny. After slipping it on, you looked at yourself in the mirror and let out a sigh. Why, just why were you doing this?

Dragging your feet out of your bedroom, you walked into the living room. What you saw in front of you made you scoff and roll your eyes. With his limbs sprawled across the couch, Johnny was settled comfortably on the spot where you were once sitting on. You asked yourself if this was actually a ploy to steal your seat rather than getting actual help with his unreasonable request.

Clearing your throat, his attention averted from the television to you. When he saw you in the shirt, his jaw dropped. For once, you felt conscious about how you looked from the way he looked at you. Your cheeks grew hotter the longer he stared. You gripped the hem of the shirt and let out a groan.

“So?” You grumbled.

His eyes met yours as he smiled at you. “Y/N, you-wow!”

You turned your head away and crossed your arms. “I thought you were trying to see which shirt looked better.”

“I am, I am!”

“Well, then look.” You turned around with your arms up. When you had your back to him and he didn’t say anything for a long time, you glanced at him over your shoulder.

“I see.” He hummed, nodding and stroking his chin in deep thought. You doubted if he was actually making a decision based on this. 

“I don’t know what you see, but all right. I’m going to change into the other shirt now,” You said, not allowing him to answer as you ran back to your bedroom.

“Eh? Already?” You heard him whine.

Ignoring him, you changed out of the shirt. Then, you put on the black dress shirt, carefully buttoning it. Before you exited, you looked at yourself in the mirror and asked yourself if this was worth doing in the end. But since you made it this far already, there was no point getting out of it.

You walked back to the living room and you were surprised to see him sitting up. Having had captured his attention from the first shirt, Johnny’s attention was on you the moment you walked in. You did a quick twirl, barely giving him time to get a look, and scurried away to get changed. Meanwhile, his finger stood mid-air and his mouth hung open to say something.

“You didn’t even let me compliment you,” He pouted when you came back. You rolled your eyes, taking a seat on the other couch after passing him the two shirts.

“There’s no need for that.” You held up your hand, grimacing at the thought of him doing that. He laughed. “Anyway, what’s the occasion?”

“Oh. The members and I were invited to some formal party for the company, so I wasn’t sure which one I should wear,” He mumbled, looking between the two shirts.

You narrowed your eyes. “Johnny. These are two complete opposites.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, you can’t exactly wear the pajama one to a formal event, especially if it’s for a company event.”

“Why not? It’s silky enough to pass as a fancy shirt.”

You scoffed. That way of thinking was just like him.

“That’s your justification for considering it?”

He shrugged, then set them aside to choose later.

“You’re hopeless,” You sighed and shook your head. He looked at you, then smiled. Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention to whatever was on the TV. Why was he watching a compilation of EXO moments?

“But you know what, Y/N?”

“Mm?” You hummed now that you were immersed in the video.

“I noticed something out of the ordinary.”

“Oh? Do enlighten me then.”

“You seemed to like wearing my clothes. So much that you had this goofy little smile on your face when you came out.”

Your eyes widened as your head whipped to him. “What did you just say?”

He let out a sigh, then continued. “You were beaming with such happiness that I could even say it was an adorable sight to see.”

“Johnny. Stop talking.” You warned, but he paid no mind to your threat.

“You fit so perfectly into my clothes like they were just meant for you.” He clapped his hands together and peeked through one of his closed eyes to see your reaction. His lips curled into a smirk when he heard you take a deep breath to calm yourself before you could kill him. “And because I want to see my precious Y/N happy, I may even let you keep one or both. What do you think? Will you accept my gracious gift?”

He was having too much fun.

“Ah, you won’t? How mean of you.” He pouted when you glared at him. “Right when-”

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying because you threw a pillow to his face. He fell back into the couch and let out a groan.

“Y/N, my face!”

“Hmph! You deserved it!” You huffed, crossing your arms and turning your head away. He chuckled. Sitting up, he hugged the pillow as he tapped your leg. You moved your head and body further away from him.

There was silence.

“So, do you want one or not?” He asked.

“Idiot.” Rolling your eyes, you grabbed the silk pajama shirt from beside him and placed it beside you. He nodded, giving you a thumbs up in approval. Then, he took the black dress shirt and started to undress himself in front of you. Your eyes widened as you grabbed onto his arm to stop him. His shirt was halfway over his head, so his arms were stuck in the air. He blinked.

“Uh, Y/N? What are you-”

“No, what are you doing?” You hissed, your grip tightening around his arm.

“Getting undressed?” Johnny chuckled, unsure why you would ask when you saw it for yourself.

“I know that, but why are you undressing in front of me?” You exclaimed.

“Because I can.” He stuck his tongue out at you before taking his shirt off all the way. Then, he looked at you. “Besides, why does it matter? You’ve seen me shirtless countless times and I’m giving you free fanservice here, Y/N. Aren’t you so lucky?”

You let go of him and buried your face into your hands. Just what did you do in your past life to get this treatment?

“There, how do I look?”

You peeked through your fingers. He struck poses to emphasize his muscles and gave you a wink at the end.

“You look like Johnny.”

“Y/N! I’m serious!” Letting out a huff, his lips turned into a pout. You had to admit the shirt complimented him. He had been working out recently, so he fit into it perfectly. You just couldn’t tell him that and allow him the satisfaction. You stood up and met his eyes after observing each detail of him. 

“You look fine.”

“Only fine?” He gasped. He thought you were going to say more than that, but he was unfortunately disappointed. But somehow, he convinced himself out of it by being his usual self. He smirked. “Or do you mean I’m fine fine?”

You shrugged and crossed your arms. “Just fine.”

His face dropped. You had to bite back a smile.

“Y/N,” He whined. “Can’t you just say I’m handsome or something?”

“Now, you’re pushing it.”

“Oh, come on! I can see it in your eyes. You want to say I’m handsome.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Using the hypnotic trick you learned in fifth grade is not going to work on me, Johnny.”

“Then, just admit it!”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Y/N!”


End file.
